Incarnadine
by Neverium
Summary: For the loved ones they lost, the work they do, and the battlefield they lived on. "The future isn't set in stone. You can change it. If you wish." InuyashaXNaruto. Kagome?
1. Chapter 1: The Wheels Are Turning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Never will, never wanted too. If I did, neither series would have taken off like they did. It would have crashed and burned. We should all be thankful for that.

**A/N:** First I'd like to say to those of you who like my other story: DO NOT KILL ME! You won't get anything if you do.

-Ahem- I'm having a... funny hiccup. Which means I'm having trouble coming up with the hilariousness that is Evilish. Oh, I have half the chapter already finished (as far as I'm concerned I have 3/4 of the chapter finished). It's just I'm frozen in place from there. I'm hoping that by writing this story I'll get all of the semi-seriousness out of my system and be able to work on my other story again. If that doesn't work, then well…

...I'll get back to you on that.

For those of you I don't know, it's pretty pointless in sending me flames. All I do is laugh at them. They always make me happy when I'm depressed.

**Also:** Every recurring character that I use in here is from either Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 01: The Wheels Are Turning**

_Hoshiko smiled at the giggling baby in her arms. Her brown eyes meeting the babies magnificent glowing blue. Her eyes lifted to the mark on her forehead as it glowed briefly, two crescent moons back to back with a star in the middle of each._

_Her soft voice filled the room as she started to sing. _

_"Kagome, Kagome, Kagono Nakano toriwa,_

_Itsu, Itsu, Deyaru?_

_Yoakeno banni, Tsuru to kame ga subetta._

_Ushirono shoumen daare?"_

_"Love, stop singing that creepy song to my child."_

_Hoshiko laughed as she handed her child over to her husband and gave him a chaste kiss. "But she loves the song honey."_

_He snorted. "That's only because she doesn't know what it means."_

_She huffed. "I bet she'll still like it even when she knows what it means."_

_He raised an eyebrow at her. "What kind of child would like a song that has them locked up in a cage?"_

_"Kagome."_

_"Yeah... I seriously doubt that."_

_Hoshiko rolled her eyes as she looked down at her child who rested peacefully in her husband's arms. She leaned down and kissed Kagome's forehead exactly where her mark rested. "She'll make a fine Tsukikage."_

**--**

_"Run Kagome! Leave! Find your mother!" Fire roared around her as screams filled the air. Kagome turned to fast and stumbled to the ground. She landed hard and looked up in fear as a man in black raised a sword towards her._

_She closed her eyes as she heard the 'swoosh' of the sword. Blood splattered across her face as something toppled into her lap. Her eyes widened as she met the void brown eyes of her father._

_The three year old touched the blood covered face in shock. "Papa?" She whispered. Her lower lip trembled. Though young, she knew more clearly than anything else that her father would never speak to her again. Never play with her. Never watch her grow up. _

_She did the only thing her three year old mind could think of as she watched her uncle's throat split open. _

_She screamed. _

_And the land screamed with her. The ground shook and cracked, the men in front of her and her uncle's bloody body falling into the dark abyss before they rose back up as water bubbled out._

_Red and orange danced across her face as the fires glow hit the blood that covered her. _

_Hands grabbed her harshly and pulled her up, her father's head falling out of her lap to land with a squelch on the ground. She continued to scream and struggle. Water plunged around them, as more cracks began to split the land. _

_"No! Papa!"_

_"He's dead Kagome! We have to leave here now!" Kagome stopped her struggle as her mother moved swiftly towards the shore._

_"Tsubaki, take Kagome." She barely took notice as she was switched over to her aunt, and the rock of a boat shook her body._

_Kagome watched from the ship, tears spilling down her face, as the Land of Moon cracked once more before it sunk into the sea. All the while the moonless night covered the lands in shadows._

**--**

_A small six year old girl entered the hospital at a run, ignoring the nurse yelling at her to stop. She tore through the corridors as fast as she could. Her black Gekkou shuushuuka (they look exactly like Soul Collectors), Kiyoshi, slithered calmly through the air beside her. She skidded to a stop in front of two large nameless white doors. She swung them open with a bang, startling the occupants. _

_Her silver flecked Melt water blue eyes twinkled in excitement, as her Gekkou Shuushuuka wrapped around her body, his insect like feet coming to rest lightly on her shoulder, his molten colored eyes swirling with red and orange as he stared at the people in front of them. "Are they here yet?"_

_Her mother stood up, her curly black hair framing her shoulders as a disapproving look filtered into her chocolate eyes. "Kagome, what have I told you about making commotion's in the hospital?"_

_Kagome winced. "Not too. I'm sorry Mother."_

_Her grandmother Kaede laughed and leaned further on her cane, her dark purple eyes twinkling. "Hoshiko let the girl be. She's still a child, and even YOU are excited."_

_Her mother blushed and sat back down._

_Kaguya, her cousin, was the one to answer her question. "There almost here."_

_Kagome grinned and sat between her other cousin Kikyou and her aunt Tsubaki. Her two year old brother, Souta, wondered over to her, and she picked him up and placed him in her lap. She bounced him on her knees as Kiyoshi wound around him and he laughed. _

_She jumped slightly when he uncle burst through the doors on the other side of the room. "There here! There here! Twin girls!"_

_Noise filled the room as what was left of the Higurashi clan congratulated him. Kagome grinned into her brother hair as her grandma hit her uncle over the head with her cane. "Then what are you doing out here fool. Go keep my daughter company!"_

_He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and ran back through the doors. Her grandmother shook her head. "I swear that man."_

_"Now, now mother," Tsubaki spoke up. "You know how depressed they were when they found out sister Aimi couldn't get pregnant. And how ecstatic they both became when they found out she was pregnant, truly a gift from the gods. He just wanted to share his happiness."_

_Her grandmother grumbled. "Well he can share it when my daughter can share it."_

_Tsubaki rolled her eyes and lifted Souta up off of Kagome's lap so she could stretch her jittery muscles. Just as she was stretching a nurse came through the doors and spoke, "You may go in now. QUIETLY." She sent them a glare and exited back through the doors. Everyone made for the doors at the same time and the nurse step back through. "And SLOWLY." She sent them another glare and left again. They all looked at each other sheepishly before following her._

_Kagome crept behind Kaguya as they made their way towards the room her Aunt Aimi and Uncle Ryo would be residing in. She heard a gurgle and stepped out from behind Kaguya. Her aunt Aimi half sat half laid on her bed, her brown eyes glowing as she stared down at two pink bundles. Kagome hesitantly walked towards her, the rest of the family coming behind her. Her aunt pulled their top of the blankets down and she was rewarded with two heads lightly covered in white hair. She heard her mother gasp behind her as she caught sight of the white hair too. People that were born into the family with unnatural eye colors(most of the family had either Purple or Brown), like Kagome's, or unnatural hair colors, like the two babies in front of her, signified some sort of specialty._

_Kagome carefully touched the blanket of the one closest to her. "What are their names?"_

_Her aunt smiled at her. "Kanna and Shiori."_

**--**

_Kagome laughed as she tried to out run her Gekkou Shuushuuka. People moved out of there way as they came towards them. They were afraid of her family, she knew. But there great respect for them cancelled out any bad effects that might have taken place. Her family was a mystery to them. A family that came from a village no one could find with almost as much power as the Uchiha clan or the Hyuuga clan. One that was rumored to be able to talk to the dead, and take the souls of humans. It didn't bother her. She still had those important to her, and that was all that mattered. She laughed some more and twirled as Kiyoshi caught up to her, wrapping his dark grey body around hers._

_She rammed into something and almost fell, her cat like reflexes the only thing that save her. She looked up at what she ran into._

_A young boy (she guessed he might be 12-14) in Anbu clothes stared down at her. His black hair tied back in a low ponytail as blank black eyes stared down at her. Eyes, she noted, that reminded her of her father's dead orbs._

_He raised an eyebrow as he stared down at her. "Are you not going to apologize?"_

_She frowned at him. "I don't see why I should. It takes two people to run into each other, which means that you weren't paying attention either or you purposefully ran into me. So as far as I 'm concerned, you owe me an apology as much as I owe you one."_

_She glared at him slightly and thought she saw a small flash of shock run through his orbs before blankness filled them again._

_She rolled her eyes and started to walk away._

_"I apologize."_

_She turned around with a grin. "I'm sorry I ran into you too..."_

_She thought she saw amusement cross his eyes. "Itachi."_

_She nodded and smiled up at him. "Itachi. My name's Kagome."_

**--**

_Kagome started and sat up in her bed with a mournful cry, a wail following soon after. She gasped as she tried to calm herself down. She threw her blankets off her and struggled out of bed. She made her way to the crib in the corner of her room, her heart beating wildly. Her aunt and uncle had to go on an important mission, so they'd left the twins in her mother's care. They loved to be around Kagome so her mother had set up the portable crib they kept in the closet for such times in her room. Kagome looked down into Kanna's crying face, as Shiori hugged her tightly. _

_Kagome looked at them one last time before she tore out of the room._

_"Mother! Mother!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs in a blind panic. She turned down the corridor towards the kitchen and slammed into her mother. _

_"Kagome what's wrong!?" Hoshiko asked as she steadied Kagome and bent down to her level. _

_Kagome voice filled the room in a panicked stream. "Something's wrong! Kanna knows something's wrong! Something's happened! We have to-" She never got to finish as someone started pounding on the front door. _

_Her mother tensed and stood up. "Kagome, stay here." She watched as her mother grabbed a sword off the wall and headed towards the door. Ignoring her mother's order she followed her silently, she knew her mother could sense her._

_Hoshiko opened the door cautiously and was greeted with the sight of two Anbu on her doorstep. Dread filled her heart, Kagome's earlier warning filling her head. "Yes, may I help you?"_

_Kagome bent down by a hallway stand and grabbed its leg as she tried to catch the words being traded. 'Mission failed', 'Couldn't get there in time', 'Sorry'._

_She heard her mother thank the guards curtly before she shut the door in their faces. Hoshiko walked quickly towards her and picked her up. She felt her mother sit on the couch and bury her head in Kagome's hair. Kagome noticed her shoulders where shaking. "Mother... what happened?"_

_Her mother sniffed and raised her head out of her now damp hair. Her mother reached down and pulled a lock of hair away from her face. Her voice wavered as she answered, "Your aunt and uncle... sweetie...there dead." Kagome's eyes widened. "They...were retrieving a scroll that was stolen, and they where betrayed and ambushed. They tried to fend them off but..." More tears leaked out of her mother's eyes as she rasped. "They couldn't."_

_Kagome closed her eyes and counted to ten. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. Her mother needed her now. She hugged her mother. "It's alright mother." She started to whisper. "There with the rest of our clan. Things aren't as bad as they seem. Dad'll take care of them for sure."_

_Hoshiko gave a half sob half laugh in response. "You're to wise for a six year old Kagome."_

_Kagome looked at her solemnly. "This is the life we chose. As ninja, we must expect this."_

_Her mother looked back at her forlornly before kissing her marked forehead. "You would have made a great Tsukikage, my darling. You're father would be proud of you."_

_Kagome smiled sadly at her mother. "Mother, what's going to happen to Shiori and Kanna?"_

_"I will take them in and raise them as my own. Protect your new sisters well, Kagome."_

_"...I will mother."_

**--**

_Naruto sighed as he looked at the children in front of him as he sat on his swing. He stared down at the ground and frowned. Why did they hate him so much? What did he ever do to them?_

_A shadow blocked the sunlight and he looked up in surprise. A girl about his age stared at him with the most fascinating colored eyes he'd ever seen. Icy blue (almost white) silver flecked eyes looked at him inquisitively, as the girls slightly wavy shiny black waist length hair moved in the breeze. Upon her forehead rested a black tattoo of two crescent moons back to back with a star in the middle of each. A snakelike light gray, almost silver creature wove around her body eerily as it looked at him with swirling eyes._

_He jumped slightly as the girl spoke to him. "Why are you sitting over here all by yourself?"_

_He looked down at the ground and kicked the dirt, sending him swinging slightly. "Their parents don't want them near me."_

_The girl took the swing beside him and frowned, her gaze on the kids playing in front of them. "That's because your special and they don't like that."_

_He looked at her in confusion. "Special? What do you mean special?"_

_She shrugged as she kicked off the ground lightly. "You have an enormous power under your command. They do not like that."_

_He was still confused. "What power?"_

_The girl stopped swinging and looked at him, her eyes glowing softly. "One that makes them fear you. One that thirsts for blood. One that wants death and creates destruction."_

_He stared at her in horror._

_She turned back to watching the other children and resumed her soft swinging. "Do not worry. That power is not you, and it never will be if you don't let it. Never forget that you control it, not the other way around. Never treat it as a burden, because it is a gift that most others cannot understand. When a friend's life is in danger and your current strength cannot help you, you will see what I mean."_

_He stared angrily at the children in front of him. "But I don't HAVE any friends. So what use would it be to me?"_

_The girl smiled softly at him. "I'll be your first friend if you let me."_

_He looked at her in shock. "Really?"_

_She nodded and a huge grin made its way across his face. "My names Naruto Uzumaki by the way."_

_"My name is Kagome... Kagome Higurashi."_

_They continued to swing in silence for awhile, staring at the children in front of them._

_"Naruto."_

_He turned to look at her. "Hmm?"_

_Her ice blue eyes met his cobalt colored ones. "I promise your life will get better and you'll make more friends in the future."_

_A sunshine like smile stole across his face. _

_He believed her._

**--**

_7 year old Kagome blinked as she looked at the boy standing in the middle of the forest. His eyes where closed and he seemed to be concentrating. She stood still and waited for him to do something. Just as she was getting tired of standing there his eyes flew open and he whispered something, right after the words came out he threw something at the tree, and six birds flew out._

_Kagome blinked again and slowly walked towards him. "What are you doing?"_

_He turned to her, his startled light lavender eyes meeting her light blue. "I didn't sense you."_

_She shrugged. "When the moon is full no one can."_

_She saw his eyebrows furrow as he processed what she said. "Tonight will be the night of the full moon."_

_She smiled, mirth filling her eyes. "It would seem so."_

_He leveled a semi-glare at her. "What are you doing here?"_

_She waved her finger. "Ah-ah. I asked first."_

_He turned back towards the sky. "Counting birds."_

_Kagome followed his vision and noticed the birds still circling the trees. "Where you right?"_

_He looked at her startled. "Yes... I was."_

_She smiled. "Your eyes are an amazing gift."_

_"Or a burden."_

_She frowned. "What?"_

_His eyes looked off into the distance. "A burden of expectation."_

_Kagome sat down in the grass, sick of standing. "I don't think you should see it like that. It is a gift that you should be proud of."_

_He hesitated a minute before he sat down too. "I do not see why. Many others in my family have the ability."_

_Kagome titled her head to the side, a smile forming on her lips. "Yours is different. Special. It is far better than the average Hyuuga."_

_He turned and stared at her. His light eyes had a look of suspicion in them. "How do you know that?"_

_She turned to him, a playful smile on her face as her eyes twinkled. "Because silly. I know everything."_

**--**

_"Kagome. The Hokage would like to see you. An anbu is waiting downstairs to take you to him." _

_Kagome frowned at her mother. "Wants me to visit him? What does that old gee-err...man want?"_

_Her mother's eye twitched before she shrugged. "I do not know. You will have to go and see." _

_Her mother exited her room as Kagome got up from her bedroom desk. She sighed as she checked to make sure Kanna and Shiori were still sleeping before she followed her mother's exit, closing her door softly behind her. Kagome hummed softly to herself as she made her way to the stairs. Once she made it halfway down she flipped over the railing and landed in the hallway with hardly any sound._

_"Good. You're ready now. We're going."_

_She jumped slightly and swiftly turned around. She placed a hand on her heart. "Don't do that Itachi. NORMAL people have hearts you know."_

_He gave her an amused looked before he left through the front door. She rolled her eyes before she jogged to catch up to him, making sure to shut the door behind her. She spotted her aunt making her way to her house and waved. Tsubaki smiled and wave back. "Have a nice time Kagome." She nodded towards Itachi. "It's nice to see you again Itachi. You should drop by more often."_

_Itachi glanced at her and gave a slight nod before turning back and looking forward. Whether he was responding to the 'nice to see you', 'drop by more often', or both, she didn't know. They stopped to open the compounds gates before leaving. Kagome took a deep breath and sighed._

_"Why do you always do that?"_

_She looked at his back and blinked. "Hmm?"_

_He slowed down so he walked beside her. "Breath in heavily once you leave the compound. The air inside and out is exactly the same."_

_She furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know. It's something I've done ever since my family moved here." She shrugged. "I suppose I do it just for the sake of doing it. That's not so odd."_

_She grinned playfully. "What IS odd is..." She waved her hand slowly over her face, once her hand finished a blank look covered her it. "...This."_

_A small smile quirked his lips. "Everyone has their own individual personality."_

_She scoffed. "Yes, there own PERSONALITY. That usually means they have EMOTIONS, and FEELINGS that SHOW UP ON THERE FACES."_

_He gave a soft laugh, the only kind of laugh he ever made. They walked in a comfortable silence, taking in the sounds around them._

_Once they started walking through the training grounds a voice met her ears. "Hey Kagome! Where are you going?"_

_She slowed down considerably (she'd already been going slowly, so now she was going at the speed of turtle), and turned to the side. A brilliant smile broke out across her face as she spotted Naruto and Sasuke in one of the smaller training areas._

_She didn't really yell as the wind tended to carry her voice, even if it was soft. "The Hokage wants to see me."_

_Sasuke frowned at her. "You didn't get in trouble did you?"_

_Naruto's eyes lit up. "What'd you do Kagome? Was it something awesome? Did you make a lot of people angry?"_

_Itachi spoke up from in front of her (he hadn't caught on to the speed of turtle as quick as she had). "No Sasuke and Naruto. The Hokage just wishes to speak with her."_

_Sasuke smiled at his brother, but Naruto gave a dejected sigh. Kagome rolled her eyes, him and his mischief. "Why don't YOU go do something wicked Naruto. Then we can meet up."_

_Naruto's eyes lit up again, but before he could speak Sasuke beat him to it. "Don't put stupid ideas in his head. By the time he finished his prank and got in trouble you'd already be gone."_

_She shrugged with a grin. "It was worth a shot."_

_Naruto stuck his tongue out at her before he grinned. "Come back and practice with us when you're done."_

_She nodded her eyes sparkling. "Alright, but don't get mad at me when I beat you."_

_Sasuke scoffed at her, though laughter lit his eyes, as he folded his arms. "Please. You've yet to beat either of us."_

_Kagome pouted. "Hey! That's only when we're doing close range combat! I can totally kick BOTH you butts in long range combat!"_

_Sasuke waved a hand at her dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."_

_Kagome's eye ticked as she stormed off. Itachi's eyes glittered with amusement as he stepped in beside her. "Oh shut-up."_

_"I didn't say anything."_

_"You were thinking it."_

_She heard Naruto loud voice call after her. "Hurry up ok!"_

_Kagome nodded, knowing Naruto's advanced eyesight would see it, even if she WAS facing away from him._

**-**

_"Stop fidgeting."_

_Kagome frowned at Itachi. "I can't help it. I don't know why I'm here, and YOU won't tell me..." She glared at him. "Even though I KNOW you know. You evil-"_

_She was cut off as the door in front of them banged open. She looked at them slowly with a blink. Two anbu guards nodded to them respectively (Itachi for his 'child prodigy' and anbu captain titles, and she for her family and unique abilities). "Uchiha-san, Higura-."_

_Kagome interrupted him, "It's just Kagome."_

_They nodded again before motioning her forward. She walked forward and into the room, knowing Itachi had already left._

_Evil Bastard._

_She looked around the room she'd been led to in interest as the guards closed the doors behind her. Oddly eerie. It the middle of the room sat a chair, with a man tied to it._

_Kagome sighed. She knew why she was here. Interrogation. It wasn't for the Hokage. She heard a sound to her left and spoke softly. "Hello Ibiki. What is it you would like for me to do?"_

_Ibiki stepped out of the shadows and smiled at her, his scarred skin pulling taught. "The same thing as always Kagome."_

_She nodded and walked in front of the chair, inspecting the man sitting in it as she went. He was normal looking, as where most men who came into this room; brown hair and eyes with a slightly pointy nose. Despite the fact that he was covered in whip lacerations she didn't feel sorry for him. Ibiki wouldn't torture someone for no reason. She focused on his forehead. He didn't have a Hitai-ate. She nodded. So that's what he needed her for. Torture didn't always get you the RIGHT answers._

_She grabbed his face in her hands, the only part of his body not covered in cloth and blood. Despite the fact that she looked at the man in front of her she spoke to the other person in the room. "Alright. Ask your questions."_

_She knew Ibiki had moved behind her as the man's eyes traveled above her head. "What village are you from?"_

_The man spoke, his voice shaky, "The village hidden in the Sand."_

_The man jumped slightly as the silver specks in her eyes swirled larger, in a matter of seconds her eyes were completely silver. She spoke quietly. "He lies."_

_Ibiki's voice floated over her shoulder, meant for the man. "Why don't you try again."_

_She blinked slowly. Something was coming, an image in her mind. She inspected in thoroughly, trying to figure out what it was, comparing it to places she'd seen. She stood up abruptly, letting her hands fall away from his face as her eyes swirled back to melt water blue. She turned towards Ibiki. "I don't know its name. It's not listed in any of the books I've read."_

_Ibiki was silent for a minute before he spoke. "Where's this place located?"_

_She frowned before she spoke. "North of Fire, East of Waterfall, and West of Lightening. It's closer to Waterfall than lightening."_

_Ibiki grimaced. "It wouldn't be listed because it's not that old. It's The Village of Sound."_

_Kagome looked up at him in interest, before turning back to the captive man with a thoughtful look. His eyes met hers in shock. "How... How can you...?"_

_She heard his unasked question, and apparently so did Ibiki. "This child's family has various abilities. One of them, you'd be surprised to hear, is the ability to see into the past with the touch of skin."_

_The Ninja's eyes widened in horror as he figured out where Ibiki was going._

_Ibiki grinned, making his face look even scarier. "Now Kagome here is too young to be able to see the past all the time, or control it. It comes and goes. But, as long as she's touching someone she CAN tell if they're telling the truth or not, as it would be about the past."_

_Ibiki turned to her. "You can go now Kagome. Thank-you. I know it must be tiring coming up here to do things like this."_

_Kagome smiled. "It's no problem." Mischievousness filled her face. "After all, I always learn something new."_

**--**

_Gaara swung slowly, one hand on the swing chain as the other clutched his bear. It was night out, the full moon hung eerily in the sky. A soft breeze stirred the sand on the ground, small pieces twisting and turning, before they were pulled towards him and landed on the ground._

_He heard shuffling and jerked his head up. Startled blue orbs met his lime green. He couldn't help but wonder what she was. She couldn't possibly be human. Pale skin glowed softly like moonlight, the unusual black mark on her forehead standing out along with her ebony hair. Her iridescent eyes swirled light blue to silver, before swirling back, much like water being stirred. He watched as something akin to recognition filled those orbs and flinched, turning his head and looking at her through the corner of his eye. Not another one. Any minute now she'd run away screaming._

_He was thoroughly shocked into staring straight at her when a sad smile crossed her face and tears welled up in her eyes though they didn't fall. He was even more shocked at the crunch of sand and gravel as she started walking towards him. He couldn't get his body to move as she sat down in the swing beside him. He could swear she mumbled 'da javu' as she started rocking back and forth, the swing creaking slightly with the movement. Instead of saying something right away she closed her eyes, a somewhat happier smiled lifted her lips. He could swear the moonlight went INTO her, the glowing skin becoming slightly brighter._

_His voice came out in a whisper. "I've never met you before."_

_She smiled slightly. "I'm not from this village. My mother brought me here on one of her missions."_

_Gaara heard a hiss and looked towards the sky. Something snake like floated through the air towards them, shining gray in color. Its movements making it look like it was dancing. He watched in amazement as it circled above them before swooping down towards the girl, wrapping its body around her and landing its delicate legs on her shoulder its head turned towards him and iridescent red and orange eyes stared at him curiously._

_He couldn't help but ask, "What is that?"_

_She smiled at him, lifting her hand and ghosting it along the creature."His name is Kiyoshi. He's my Gekkou Shuushuuka. Every blood born Higurashi is bonded with one at birth, and it stays with them all there life. It dies with them too."_

_He frowned. "Does it do something special? Or is it just... there?"_

_She stretched her hand out in front of her palm down. The creature un-wove from her and set its feet on the back of her hand, its long body floating in the air. He saw it pulse, before turning a lighter color grey. "My family is of the moon. At least that's usually how it's worded. We lose almost all of our strength when the moon is gone. He collects moonlight for me, so that I have it on the new moon. That way I'm not completely powerless. The more moonlight he collects the lighter in color he gets. When he's collected enough he'll be completely silver, and when he has none he's black. Usually around the time of the full moon he's half 'full', so he's a normal, though shiny, grey color. One of their special abilities is to help the souls of humans pass on. The people in my village fear that. They think they can take the souls of living humans too."_

_He noticed the way she said that. "Can they?"_

_She smiled mysteriously at him. "No one's tried." She looked up at the moon a thoughtful look gracing her features. "Or at least no one KNOWS if anyone's tried. If they have, and succeeding, they've kept it from the rest of the family."_

_They sat in silence for awhile longer. He jumped slightly when Kiyoshi turned and wove around him, his feet coming to rest on his shoulders, and he thought that must be its favorite position. He hugged his bear slightly tighter and spoke, "Why aren't you afraid of me?"_

_She answered simply, as she watched the sand dance and settle around his feet. "Why would I be?"_

_He frowned. "Because people believe I'm a monster."_

_She raised a small eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm 'people'?"_

_He became silent and she spoke up again, "You remind me of a friend I have."_

_He swung slightly. "Do you have a lot of friends?"_

_She looked up and off into the distance. "No. Not really." A smile flitted across her face. "My village finds me slightly creepy. But the ones I do have are interesting."_

_He didn't have any friends, so he was curious. "What are they like?"_

_She leaned back as she pushed herself off the ground. "Well one of them is the captain of an Anbu squad, despite being only 14. Because of that he's viewed as a child prodigy. He doesn't really care about people he doesn't know, but is surprisingly nice to some of the people he does know. He doesn't really like his family, except for his little brother. I could never figure out why. There really strict though, always thinking about their families image. It very hard to get him mad, but when he does it's a calm, cold anger. Not a bursting one. He hardly ever smiles, and almost NEVER laughs. He doesn't have a lot of friends either, mainly because he doesn't WANT any friends. Not to mention he's hard to approach._

_My second friends is the first ones little brother. They look kind of alike, but there are some differences, and their personalities are TOTALLY different. He's a really happy guy, and is really in to practicing how to be a ninja. He and my fourth friend have a rivalry going on, though they can never decide who wins any of their competitions. He's slightly jealous of all the attention his parents give his brother, but he loves him very much and looks up to him. If he ever gets depressed it's a MAJOR depressed, he never just gets slightly depressed. He doesn't have a lot of friends either, mostly because of his family's fame._

_My third friend is all about fate. He's worried about it all the time. No matter what you say, he still thinks you can't change whats going to happen. His families... stiff, when it comes to traditions and the way you should act, more so than my other friends family. Because of who is parents are he lives a 'cursed' life. Like he could really help who he was born to. He's very curious, though he usually keeps it to himself. Because he doesn't really talk much and the way he stands he comes off as full of himself. I won't say he isn't SLIGHTLY full of himself, but he isn't as much as some people think he is._

_My fourth friend is the one that reminds me of you, and the one that's my second friend's rival. He's an orphan and everyone in the village fears him, though unlike with you, they take their fear out on him. I don't know how many times he's come over to play with bruises, cuts, or broken bones covering him. Despite all that happens to him though he's a very happy child. You almost never see him without a crazy grin on his face, and he's very loud. His dream is to become the Hokage, and no matter how many people scoff at him for it, he never gives it up. I admire him for that."_

_She started to tell him stories about the things they did together and he listened, fascinated. A familiar longing settled over him. He wanted a friend too. He didn't have anyone._

_She stopped abruptly, and stood up. "I have to go now. It was nice to meet you..."_

_He looked up at her startled. She wanted to know his name? "My name is Gaara."_

_She smiled down at him. "My names Kagome." She held out her hand, and he stared at it blankly for a minute before he remembered what other people did in this situation. The sand at his feet churned, reacted to his nervousness. He looked up at her, the smile still on her face. He nervously raised his hand and slowly slid it into hers. She shook it, her smile turning into a grin. "I'm glad I met you Gaara. It was nice talking to you." Her grin turned playful, "Though I was the one who did most the talking. And I think, because I shared my past with you, we can be considered friends."_

_He froze. Friends? "Friends... with me?"_

_She blinked and her smile turned soft. "Yes. Friends with you. You seem like an interesting individual, despite the fact that you hardly talked." She lifted her head slightly and Kiyoshi crooned. "I have to go now." She looked back at him. "I don't know when I can visit you again, but just remember that you have a friend now."_

_He watched as she turned and jogged away. He was slightly sad, but an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time settled around him. He was happy. He had a friend._

_He wasn't alone._

**--**

_Kakashi twitched. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten it. Of all the places... He flipped and landed on one of the many houses in the village, making a beeline for the location. He leaped off the last building he came to and landed outside the park, looking at it with an 'I-am-doomed' face._

_He entered the biggest child playground in Konoha, his heart beating wildly. Where had he left it again? The bench on the east? Yes... no... maybe it was the west...the middle? Oh, the Hokage would KILL him if he found out he'd left it HERE of all places._

_He jettisoned himself off the ground and landed by one of the benches in the middle as softly as he could and looked around. Well it certainly wasn't-_

_"Looking for this?"_

_He jumped slightly (though he'd never admit it) and turned around to see who'd spoken._

_A girl no older than seven or eight stood behind him, one hand on her hip as the other one held up his precious. A twinkle he did NOT like lit her eyes._

_Before he could say anything the girl flipped through the pages, a blank look on her face. "This book has been VERY insightful."_

_Kakashi looked down at her in horror._

_She looked up at him, the twinkle back in her eyes. "I'm sure the Hokage would find it VERY interesting to know you leave reading materials of this...persuasion on the bench of a PLAYGROUND." She looked back down at the book as she continued to flip through it. "In fact... I think he'd ALSO find it highly amusing to know you keep... OTHER books buried in the un-used sand box in the far west corner."_

_His visible eye widened. "You wouldn't dare..."_

_She stopped flipping through the book and lifted her hand to her chin, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "Well, that depends."_

_He stared down at her in suspicion. "On...?"_

_Her hand fell as a wicked grin lifted her lips. "What you're offering."_

**--**

_Neji hit the doll harder than intended and its head ripped off with the force. "You cannot change fate."_

_Kagome looked at him from where she was throwing kunai. She excelled better in long range attacks then close range. They'd been discussing his fate and the curse mark again. She turned back and threw another Kunai. "How do you know that THIS is your fate?"_

_He sighed in frustration. Why didn't she understand? "Because it was already handed to me." He ripped the bandage off his head and turned towards her. "I cannot remove this. There for it IS my fate."_

_She stopped throwing and slouched with a sigh much like the one he'd given seconds before. She turned and gave him a blank stare, before walking towards him, her look turning determined. He eyed her suspiciously, but before he could react she shot forward and slammed into him. He fell back with a gasp of pain as she landed on his chest. Before he could ask what the hell she was doing she rammed her palm against his forehead._

_His eyes widened before closing tightly as pain erupted in his head. Not a second later it vanished and he was left blinking as she got off him and started walking away. He lifted himself up on his elbows and felt his forehead in shock, an imaginary weight that had settled there when he'd been given the curse, gone._

_She spoke and he looked towards her as she continued to walk away. "You know Neji. The future isn't set in stone." her head turned slightly giving him a side view of her face and the grin forming on it. "I can help you change it. If you want."_

**--**

_Kagome fisted her hands together, as her mother fumed before the council. "You cannot do this! He used to be part of an ORPHANAGE for god's sake! If we choose to adopt him we should be allowed, we have the funds AND the living space! He cannot go on living like he is! There is almost NO food in his house, and anything he has left in the refrigerator is SPOILED! He gets beat up daily! He even has to run from his landlord! He is a CHILD; he should not have to live like he is!"_

_One of the council members spoke up. "I'm sorry, but-"_

_Her mother snarled, making even the depressed looking Hokage start. "FINE." Kagome looked at her mother in shock. "But know now that Higurashi family REFUSES to help ANY of you again. You will have NONE of our powers and NONE of our gifts to aid you in this village's future, no matter HOW much you may need it." Shocked looks covered the council as her mother turned, her hair flying. "Come Kagome. We are leaving." _

_Kagome kept her face straight. "Yes mother."_

_"Wait!"_

_Kagome grinned, her face turned towards the ground. She heard a snicker and knew it was her mother._

_They'd won._

_**-**_

_Naruto took in the information Kagome was spewing at him in shock. He listened as she finished._

_"-so pack what little you have, so we can go. I hate this depressing place." She finished with a grimace._

_He shot to the defensive. Even though half of him hated it to, it was still his apartment. "Hey! I live here you know!"_

_She corrected him almost immediately. "Lived Naruto. LIVED. As of this moment you're going to live somewhere much nicer." She turned and walked to the door, going to wait for him outside. Before she exited she turned slightly towards him. "Oh, Naruto?"_

_He looked at her, his head tilted to the side._

_She grinned at him. "I always keep my promises." She started to close the door. "Sorry this one took so long."_

**--**

_Kagome watched the shy girl fidget in front of her. It was an endearing habit at first. Now it was somewhat annoying. The girl picked up another kunai and threw it at the target. It landed left of the center._

_Kagome grinned. "That was better." She smiled. "It's going to take awhile, but you'll get better Hinata."_

_Hinata sighed. "I still won't be a-able to beat h-him." Hinata's stutter had calmed down a lot after she got comfortable in Kagome's presence._

_Kagome smiled at her softly. She'd had experience with Hinata's problem from Sasuke. They were the same that way. Trying to catch up to someone else. She told Hinata the same thing she'd told Sasuke. "Hinata. You don't have to be THE strongest to BE strong. Even the weakest man can pull his own wait if he tries."_

_Hinata looked at her in shock for a minute (Sasuke had done the same thing), before a smile broke out on her face (He'd done that too). "Thank-you Kagome. You're a really nice person to have around." (He hadn't said that)_

_Kagome laughed nervously. "Yes well. We all have are good points."_

_Hinata looked down for a minute. "No-one w-will ever t-think I can get s-strong. E-Even my own f-f-father thinks' I'm w-weak."_

_Hinata's stutter always got worse when she spoke about her father. Kagome put her hands on her hips. She was really starting to hate Hinata's father. First Neji, now his own daughter. "You know what I say about that?"_

_Hinata looked at her curiously. "What?"_

_Kagome winked and threw another kunai her way. "Prove them wrong."_

**--**

_Kagome laughed as she watched her three year old brother poke a one year old Shiori, who in turn cried, which made her twin Kanna slap Souta. Souta sat in shock for a minute before his lip wobbled. Oh-oh better get in there before something started. She walked over to them and picked Souta up. She tossed him up in the air before grabbing him._

_He giggled like a maniac. "Again! Again!"_

_She smiled as Kanna fisted her hands on her left leg and Shiori on her right. She looked down at them. "I can't toss you two yet, you're still too young."_

_They continued to pull on her leg and she sighed as she sat down between them. They started to crawl over her and she fell backwards, letting her head hit the floor. She gave an 'oof' as Souta started bouncing on her stomach._

_"Evil Souta! You're pure evil!" She laughed as Kanna and Shiori tried to join him, but ended up toppling all three of them off onto the floor. _

_She twitched as her doorbell rang. She sat up quickly before she stood. She looked at the children suspiciously. "Stare here. No getting lost in the house."_

_She sighed softly as they continued to do their own thing. She walked out of the living room and towards the hallway that lead to the door. Once she entered the entrance hall she slid across the room in her socks to get to the door faster. If it wasn't for her ninja flexibility she would have hit the door. As it was, she spun to a stop not one foot away with a grin._

_Kagome opened the door and was rewarded with a nervous Neji standing on her door step, a duffle bag at his feet. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Neji...nervous? Tell me it isn't so."_

_Neji hesitated before he pulled the bandages off his head, showing a new, recently placed curse mark. "I want to change it." 'My future.'_

_Kagome's eyes curved, knowing what he hadn't said out loud. She stepped to the side and let her arm sweep out towards the inside of her house, her mouth set in a wicked grin as her eyes sparkled. "What took you so long?"_

**--**

_8 year old Kagome explored the forest like she did every morning. It was one of her favorite pastimes. Sometimes she could get one of her friends to come with her, but today she explored alone. She froze slightly as she heard a sound. Kiyoshi's silver form glittered beside her before it slithered forward. She slowly walked behind it as he led her to the noise._

_Kagome stopped and inspected a tree that was covered in bloody handprints. She heard Kiyoshi's ghostly hiss in front of her and followed the sound. The semi tree filled clearing she walked into was not the most pleasant of sites. Blood splattered the area, and gore covered the ground. Whatever had done this had not left any recognizable body parts. She started to walk towards one of the trees in the middle, the sound coming from up in its branches._

_Kagome jerked around as she heard vicious growls behind her. Her hand rose and liquid silver light filtered off of Kiyoshi and into her palm. She threw it at the enemy the minute it touched her. The animals screamed, a purely pain filled sound, as the light hit them and they burned. The area grew quiet as all that remained of them where crisp ashes floating through the air. She turned towards Kiyoshi whose body dimmed and turned a light grey. Not good, she'd used too much. She wouldn't be able to train fully tonight._

_She turned back towards the tree and hopped onto its roots, before she shimmied up the trunk and swung herself onto the closest branch. Once she stabilized herself she climbed further up the tree with the practiced ease of a monkey. She stopped right below a branch that forked out, a bloody bundle caught precariously in between._

_Kagome slowly reached up and grabbed it, making sure to stay balanced so she wouldn't topple over and take the bundle with her. She jumped and hit the branch below, and continued down in a zigzagged pattern, she hit the ground in a crouch with a thump. She rose and looked at the thing in her arms._

_Curious aqua green eyes blinked up at her from underneath a head of rusty orange hair. The baby gurgled slightly and reached towards her, she smiled softly and let his mini hand grab her child one._

_"Why don't you... come home with me?"_

_**-**_

_Hoshiko winced as a 2 year old Kanna yanked her hair, and Shiori giggled. "Kagome..."_

_Kagome shifted the baby, and sat on the floor beside Souta, who'd been yanking at her Capri's. "His parents are dead mother, there blood covers his blanket."_

_Shiori copied her twins move and yanked on Hoshiko's hair. Her mother gave her a frazzled look and Kagome new she'd won. "You know where more like a zoo than a family."_

_Kagome laughed as she bounced the baby. "That just makes us more interesting."_

_Her mother was quiet for a minute before she spoke, "His name?"_

_Kagome smiled up at her. "It's Shippo."_

**--**

_Kagome gave a start and sat up in bed, a strange sense of da-javu falling over her. How many times had THIS happened? Being awoken with just a feeling?_

_The current feeling was that of dread, a frequent visitor. But following closely on its heels were sadness, the sense of betrayal, and anger. If she wasn't so sure this was coming from OUTSIDE the house, she'd swear it was Kanna transmitting the emotions to her again._

_Kagome got out of bed quickly, disturbing Kiyoshi from where he slept. He blinked at her sleepily before lifting himself off the bed and flew towards her. He wrapped around her as she reached the window. She didn't bother changing. She lifted it and popped the screen out silently. She jumped onto the windowsill and looked down. Second floor, wouldn't even faze her. She fell, flipping in the air, and took off the moment her feet touched the ground. She turned a corner and jumped, clearing the compounds gates in one leap, once her feet hit the ground she sprung back up into the air and landed on the nearest house and set off at a run, trying to figure out where she was supposed to be going. Her sense of dread was well founded with a new sense of dawning horror as she realized it was coming from the Uchiha compound. Her legs took her to new speeds as she tried to get there faster._

_Kagome hit the ground in front of the compound softly, barely disturbing the dirt. She stood up slowly, feeling the compound for souls. Kiyoshi crooned sadly in her ear. She closed her eyes. They were gone, most of the family. Except for two-_

_The emotions she'd felt earlier came back as someone landed in front of her. _

_Kagome opened her eyes slowly; her misty blue met emotionless red as she looked at him solemnly. "Why'd you do it Itachi?"_

_Something filtered through his eyes before he looked towards the entrance of the village. "Because I could." _

_Then he was gone._

--

_Kagome closed her eyes as she walked through the dark corridor and breathed in the stench of blood and death. She opened them back up. Glowing silver eyes took in the hallway around her. She couldn't find him. There was to much. To much blood. To much DEATH. To many souls restless. Voiceless cries of sorrow, pain, and anger._

_Her hand ghosted across her pet. "Kiyoshi. Find me his soul."_

_Kiyoshi gave an eerie croon, and whispered through the air, his glowing silver body casting shadows across the blood slicked walls. Kagome followed and winced as her bare foot stepped on something that exploded. She didn't have to look down to know it was someone's organs. She turned a corner and saw a dark doorway in front of her, the black abyss of a room lying just beyond it. The emotion's she'd felt earlier pulsed through her body. It was coming from there. He was in there._

_She stepped over the body of a Ninja that had probably tried to help the main family. His head was barely connected to his body, a ragged layer of flesh the only thing that kept it from rolling across the floor. She closed her eyes tightly as images of her father's head falling into her lap filled her mind._

_She entered the area and looked around. Bloody shadows danced across the walls as Kiyoshi's glowing body entered the room._

_The boy rocking in the middle of the room didn't even flinch. _

_Kagome slowly walked towards him, noting the bloody bodies piled in front of him and she closed her eyes as her heart constricted._

_Never be the same. He was NEVER going to be the same. Not after something like THIS. Few people could._

_She opened her eyes as a gentle look took over her face. She didn't know how he would react to seeing someone. She slowly sat down beside him, facing him. He was curled up. His arms around his legs as his head rested on his knees. She lifted her hand slowly and hesitantly touched his hair. "Sasuke..."_

_She jumped as he sprung backwards, he crawled backwards on his hands and feet until his back met the wall as he stared at her with frightened unseeing eyes. _

_She got up slightly and slowly walked towards him, she raised her hand in front of her like people did when calling a wary animal. She made sure her voice was soft and gentle. "Sasuke. It's me, Kagome."_

_Sasuke continued to stare at her before he blinked slowly and slumped against the wall. "...Kagome?"_

_Kagome slowly took a seat beside him, the drying blood on the wall sticking to the back of her shirt._

_They sat side by side, both in the same position. Their knees drawn up to their chests, their arms encircled their legs, as their chins rested between their knees. He didn't ask why she was there, and she didn't tell him._

_Neither sad anything for a long time. They knew no one else would disturb them. No one would notice anything was wrong until the morning unless they went and got someone._

_Sasuke was the first to speak as he bent his head and clenched his hands into his hair. "If I could just-"_

_Kagome sighed and looked in front of her at the bloody bodies of his parents. She knew what he wanted to say. She closed her eyes, her arms tightening around her legs. A whisper of wind left her lips, "Sasuke. There are many, MANY futures. But there is only ONE past and you cannot change it." A look of pain settled on her face. "No matter how much we want too."_

_He didn't miss the 'we' instead of 'you'._

* * *

Nyahahaha!

Don't ask why, I just felt like doing that.

**Gekkou**** Shuushuuka****:** Moonlight Collector

**Characters from Inuyasha:**

Kaketsu: The grandpa (which I haven't put in there yet).

Hoshiko: They never said her name in the anime, so I just gave her one.

Shiori: The bat hanyou they saved.

Kanna: Naraku's creation.

Tsubaki: The EVIL miko.

Kaguya: The (fake) princess of the Moon from the movie.

**Anyway, how was it by the way? I'm not really good with any serious situation, so I wasn't sure how this would turn out.**


	2. Chapter 02: Getting Along

**A/N:** And what do you know? I didn't die a horrible death. Shocking really, I know. Anyway here's the second chapter Sorry it took so long.

P.S: Alright, for their ages. This chapter is from Ages 9-10, the next one will probably be from 11-12.

* * *

**Chapter 02: Getting Along**

_Kagome sighed as she spotted Sasuke sitting in the middle of their favorite training area. She turned towards the person standing beside her. "Hinata just go straight to the house, Neji wanted to talk to you about something." She rolled her eyes, "But you know Neji, refuses to go near the Hyuuga district. He should be in the living room with Souta, if not check his room."_

_Hinata looked at Sasuke then back at her before she nodded. "A-Alright Kagome, see you when you get there."_

_Kagome smiled before turning towards the field with another sigh, Kiyoshi crooned from her shoulder before slithering up through the air and following Hinata. She walked over to the slumped figure and sat down beside him. He didn't even twitch._

_They both sat in comfortable silence for awhile before Kagome spoke quietly. "Sasuke… Why don't you come live with us? Staying in that empty compound all by yourself isn't going to help anything."_

_Sasuke shrugged. "Hn."_

_Kagome closed her eyes as the wind ruffled her hair. "Sasuke, if you stay in that house the wound in your soul will fester, infection spreading, covering you entirely and hate will submerge you."_

_He continued to look forward, though if anyone looked close enough they would have seen the slight furrow of his eyebrows. "...Why do you always say things like that?"_

_Kagome blinked. "Like what?"_

_"Analytical."_

_A small smile crept across her face. "Why Sasuke..."_

_He turned to look at her. "What?"_

_She blinked innocently, the seriousness in her eyes having receded, but still lurking in their depth. "Did you search through a dictionary for that?"_

_His eye twitched. "SHUT-UP."_

_They sat quietly for awhile. Kagome sitting cross legged as Sasuke leaned back on his arms. "I'm staying."_

_She looked at him through the corner of her eye. "...Nothing I say will change that, will it."_

_He nodded firmly. "Yes."_

_She smiled sadly. "You always where the most stubborn of my friends."_

_"I'll take that as a compliment."_

~*~

_Naruto's eyes widened as he pressed himself up against the wall. The only thing that separated him and the monstrosity was a thin layer of steam and mist. The demon had locked him in. There was no escaping the torture she was sure to thrust open him. He could hear the croon of death as something slithered in the air by his ear._

_Kagome put her hands on her hips as she glared at Naruto through the fog, her eyes blending in with the mist that surrounded them. "Honestly Naruto, you're being ridiculous. Now either you get in there so I can get started, or I'll call Yura. God knows Neji needs a break from hiding. I'm sure she wouldn't mind dividing her attention between the both of you."_

_Naruto's eyes widened even more in horror before he sagged. Kagome was __**at least**__ better than Yura. He shivered as he glumly walked towards her, that girl gave him the creeps. He stopped in front of her with a sigh. "What do we do?"_

_She grinned mischievously and he tried to back up, knowing that whenever she did that it only meant some kind of trouble. Just as he was getting out of range she flew forward and shoved him backwards. _

_He spun his arms cart wheeling as he lost his balance on the slippery floor and toppled backwards._

_Kagome snickered as a splash crashed throughout the room and water droplets hit her. She went over to the end of the hot spring and knelt down. She fished her hand around in the water for Naruto and yanked him above the water._

_She blinked innocently as he spluttered in front of her. "My, Naruto. That was quite a fall." She snickered. "Are you alright?"_

_He gave her a glare only an angry wet kitten could pull off, before he sighed miserably. "Just get it over with."_

_Kagome nodded and sat on the side of the hot spring her legs dangling in the water as Naruto sat between them. "You know if you took better care of yourself this wouldn't happen." She pulled a bag closer to her and grabbed a shampoo bottle out of it. She read the label again 'Forest Mist: Special Hair Care: Enriched Blend'. She shrugged. She'd thought it was manly enough when she bought it. Beside's she thought Forest Mist suited Naruto. She'd gotten Spring Rain for Neji and Water Lily for Sasuke who (surprisingly) used it._

_Naruto was quiet for a minute. Watching as Kiyoshi dived into the water in front of him. "I didn't have hot water."_

_Kagome squeezed the bottle a little too hard and shampoo tumbled out of the top. She quickly scooped it into the palm of her hand as she seethed. "They told mother that you did have hot water. That everything you needed was provided for you."_

_His eyes drooped, as Kiyoshi flipped himself back up into the air before diving back down. "Yeah, well. They lied."_

_Kagome sniffed, getting a nose full of Forest as her hands continued to rub in the shampoo. "Well. The past is the past. Let's continue on with the present and the future."_

_He turned his head slightly. "Sometimes you're confusing."_

_Kagome tilted her head to the side. "How so?"_

_"It's like there's multiple sides of you."_

_Kagome smiled mysteriously. "No. That's just me."_

~*~

_"Kagome. I need to speak with you."_

_Kagome looked up from where she sat on the couch with Naruto playing go fish, the cards scattered on the middle cushion. 5 year old Souta sat in Naruto's lap examining the cards in his hand. She blinked at the seriousness on her mother's face. She glanced back at Naruto who gave her a worried look. She gave a light shrug and stood up. "Don't look at my cards Naruto. I'll have Shiori tell me if you do."_

_Naruto snorted. "Yeah right. Like she could tell anyway." She grinned slightly as, despite the confident words, his eyes darted towards the 3 year old girl sitting with her twin and Shippo on the living room floor, building shaky buildings out of blocks. _

_Her gin disappeared as she slowly walked towards her mother, she couldn't think of anything she'd done to anger her. Hoshiko held open the kitchen door before closing it ominously behind her._

_Kagome fiddle with her long hair as her mother turned towards her. "Where is Sounga?"_

_Her hands froze, her eyes going wide. That. She hadn't been expecting that. _

_Her mother accurately interpreted her look. "You honestly thought I wouldn't notice? Surely I wouldn't enter the sealed room, but that doesn't mean Tsubaki wouldn't. She is the guardian of that room." Her mother's eyes grew more intense. "Though it took her awhile to notice that a fake rested in its pedestal."_

_Kagome would admit that that was a stupid thought she'd had. "It-It was my sword. I could do with it what I want."_

_Her mother glared at her. "It is the head of this clan's sword. And you are not the head of this clan yet. Where is it?"_

_Kagome's bright eyes turned to the side and stared down at the floor. "I...It's not here anymore."_

_Her mother's eyes widened as she slowly sat down. "You didn't. Kikyou said she had a vision. I didn't think... You gave it to him didn't you?"_

_Kagome winced before she looked back at her mother, eyes sparkling. "Mother. You should have seen it. Sounga actually CALLED to him. He practically levitated towards that room. And you know no one can feel the chakra coming from it, so there's no other explanation than-" _

_She jumped as Hoshiko's hand slammed against the table. "Kagome, Sounga is a sword of destruction and you handed it over to an unstable man that killed his family!? What possessed you to do that!?"_

_She opened her mouth to answer before she closed it. She really didn't know. Sounga had always had a will of its own. One of the most powerful weapons her family had ever come across. And they had come across a lot. Her family after all specialized in Chakra weapons. Both collecting and forging. Her family was certainly the best in that area. Her mother and her cousin Yura where particularly good at it. _

_She sighed and sat down and uncertain look crossing her face. "Despite how silly it sounds mom I don't know what possessed me. I... I just felt like he should have it." She looked up at her. "He's been gone for awhile now, and nothing's happened right? If he was going to use Sounga to bring upon mass destruction don't you think he would have done it already?"_

_Her mother rubbed her forehead. Knowing by now that nothing she said would help the situation. It was already too late anyway, and even if she'd been there she doubted she could have stopped Kagome. When her daughter got a feeling that could have a particularly explosive outcome she always went with it. "What happens if Sounga controls him?"_

_Kagome snorted and her mother saw a look of fleeting fondness on her daughters face. "I doubt ANYONE could REALLY control Itachi. That's like controlling a hurricane right there. He's got a will of steel." She grinned. "I'm guessing by Sasuke it runs in the family."_

_Her mother gave a laugh. Remembering how she'd tried to convince the boy to move in with them, really it was already a zoo in here, why not add one more? The boy had adamantly refused, and it had ended in both of them glaring at each other before Neji had announced dinner was ready, and that Naruto had successfully burnt the carrots so they were having peas instead. The farthest they'd gotten with him was a promise to come over for supper every day._

_Hoshiko shook her head and waved her hand. "Alright off with you then. You're too much for me."_

_Kagome grinned, her blue eyes swirling as she got up and made her way back towards the living room._

_"Kagome?"_

_She stopped and turned around. "Yes mom?"_

_Hoshiko looked at her. "Could you please tell me before you do something like that again?"_

_"Alright. If I feel like giving out anymore destructive weaponry I'll give you a heads up."_

_Hoshiko sighed as Kagome walked back into the living room. "Why doesn't that sound very reassuring?"_

~*~

_Someone cringed as a blanket was thrown on the ground, the sun beating down on the figures waiting for the blanket to be straightened out. "Why are we doing this again?"_

_Black hair, tinted blue in the light blinked wide eyes in confusion. "Because Hinata says it's what friends do?"_

_Soft blond hair was moved out of a set of periwinkle blue eyes. "Wait... Your tellin' me __**Hinata**__ suggested this?"_

_Cloud like blue eyes glared up at him from beside a set of shaded white lavender. "So? Got a problem with it Naruto?"_

_Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously as he plopped down on the furry blanket. "Hehe... No, course not Kagome."_

_"I do have to wonder Kagome." Neji started as he sat down on the blanket, setting the basket he'd had with him in the middle, Kiyoshi remaining on his shoulder as he got situated. "Why you picked THIS blanket."_

_Kagome quirked an eyebrow as she to sat, moving a hand around on the blankets surface. "Because it's soft?"_

_Sasuke twitched from his sitting position against the tree he leaned on. "He meant it's not exactly ideal for a... a..."_

_Kagome head tilted to the side a grin forming across her face, her hand stopping its blanket petting. "Go ahead and say it Sasuke. Pic...nic. Picnic."_

_"Reminds me of the word Knickerbockers."_

_They all turned to stare at Naruto as he threw himself backwards, managing to keep all of his body on the blanket._

_Neji shook his head, silky brown hair swinging side to side with the motion as his light lavender eyes closed. "Really Naruto. I'm not even going to ask how you came up with that."_

_Naruto grinned as he set his head on his hand. "So Kagome what'd you pack?"_

_She shrugged. "I don't know."_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as he raised one leg to set his elbow on. "You don't know what you packed?"_

_Kagome grinned. "I wasn't the one who packed it," She winked at the girl sitting beside her, "Right Hinata?"_

_Hinata blushed lightly her finger messing with the blanket before she pulled the basket in front of Neji towards her. "Well. We'll just set it up and hope everyone likes it. I tried to pick out the food all of you liked."_

_Naruto grinned as he sat up eagerly. "So there's Ramen."_

_Sasuke cringed and Neji winced._

_Kagome snorted and batted his hand away as it made a grab for the basket. "Please Naruto? Ramen? At a picnic? People don't have RAMEN at PICNICS."_

_Naruto gave her an affronted look. "How do you know? Have you ever gone on a picnic? Have __**any**__ of you ever went on a picnic?"_

_One set of eyes blinked, another looked to the side, a third rolled its eyes, a fourth twitched. "Be that as it may Naruto __**we**__ are not going to have Ramen at OUR picnics."_

_Sasuke's head snapped towards her. "Wait. There's going to be more?"_

_Kagome tilted her head to the side again. "Of course silly. It's what friends do."_

_"Can't we do something else less...I don't know... __**Girly**__."_

_Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me? Girly? Lots of __**families**__ have picnics so why can't friends? Where practically __**like**__ family, aren't we?"_

_Everyone stared at everyone else. Kagome's eyes the only ones completely steady. Two smiles and one grin broke out as Sasuke looked to the side. "Yeah. I guess so."_

~*~

_Temari's eyes widened as she felt the wave of sand rushing towards her back, wisps of it flowing over her shoulder. Her heart thumped fearfully in her chest as she saw the slightly sadistic smile curl Gaara's lips as he stood in front of her, hands crossed over his chest. She cursed and rolled to the side, her fan pushing painfully into her back. The sand hit the ground where she'd been standing with a rattling hiss. She didn't give herself time to feel relief as she pushed herself off the ground and into a back flip, landing a good 50 feet away from Gaara._

_She winced slightly as pain lanced up her back. She never liked the training session's she had to take with Gaara. He didn't treat them like 'training'. She had no doubt in her mind that if he could kill them he would. As it was, their father forbade it, which she knew was the only reason her and Kankuro ever survived them._

_Temari winced again as she looked over towards Kankuro. His leg was broken, he hadn't moved out of the way of Gaara's Sand Coffin in time. At least his arm wasn't touched this time. She spoke up hesitantly. "Alright Gaara. Were done."_

_Gaara frowned and seemed to want to say something, but someone else broke the minute of silence._

_A lyrical chime filled the sand covered training ground they resided in. "Gaara!"_

_She saw Gaara's eyes widen as his arms left there crossed position in a rare show of shock. "Kagome...?"_

_Temari watched in horror as a black blur slammed into him. Gaara didn't let ANYONE touch him. Though there where very few who tried, and even then it was to harm him. She couldn't remember anyone who would WILLINGLY hug Gaara._

_Of course, she noted as she watched the unidentified girl wrap her arms around Gaara's neck with a soft laugh, that changed now. Something she could only describe as a __**thing**__ wrapped around there necks, its legs coming to rest lightly on Gaara's shoulder._

_She saw Kankuro's mouth fall open through the side of her vision, and almost did the same when, instead of Gaara's sand, his arms hesitantly rose to encircle the petite girl. _

_The girl let go of Gaara and said something to him, her hands gesticulating wildly around her. Temari caught the smile that flitted across his face as he listened to her._

_She jumped slightly as the girl stopped abruptly and turned to look at her. Curiosity fill the girls eyes as she said something to Gaara, never taking her eyes off her. She flinched slightly as Gaara turned to look at her with a frown._

_Gaara spoke to the girl, the frown still firmly in place. She watched as the girl rolled her eyes and started walking towards her. Gaara stayed where he was, the frown never leaving. The thing stayed on his shoulder its body wiggling slightly in the air as it wrapped lightly around his neck; it's rolling molten eyes staring at her._

_Temari stood up straighter as the girl stopped in front of her. Her head tilted to the side and her icy eyes flashing silver as they stared thoughtfully up into her dark turquoise ones._

_The girl nodded to herself, seeming to have come to some kind of conclusion, and spoke, the same wind chime like voice that had called to Gaara earlier ghosting past her lips. "Hello. My names Kagome." The girl -Kagome- stuck out her hand, a smile wavering across her face before it settled firmly._

_Temari eyed her for a minute before grabbing her hand in a firm handshake. "Hello. I'm Temari." She hesitated before plowing on. "Gaara's...sister."_

_Kagome turned her head to the side, the tilt still in place, and she heard Kankuro's voice pop up from behind her. "Kankuro. Nice to meet you."_

_A smile curved the girl's lips as her eyes filled with mirth. Temari knew it must have been because of Kankuro's position; right now he shouldn't be pleased to meet ANYONE._

_Kagome turned back to her; something akin to sadness filled her eyes. "It's very nice to meet Gaara's... siblings." Her eyes continued to swirl from blue to silver as she held Temari's turquoise orbs. "It's very courageous of you, to continue to stay with him, even though you are so scared. Most wouldn't even be able to do that much." Kagome's eyes drifted away from hers as she looked at their surroundings. "But I think you should take a look at all of those who walk the sand... and find out who the real demons are." Her eyes met hers again. "I wonder which one you deem as worse... Those who are hated for something they cannot control? Or those who hate people they do not know?"_

_Temari's eyes widened as the girl held her gaze a while longer before turning away._

_Kagome's demeanor changed rapidly once again as she jogged up to Gaara who'd turned himself away from them, apparently carrying on a whispered conversation with the worm. She held her hand out to him, a grin on her face. Temari could hear what Kagome was saying this time. "Well come on Gaara." Her grin turned mischievous. "Let's go do something wicked."_

_Temari and Kankuro where left gaping as Kagome pulled their brother along behind her._

~*~

_He sighed, eyes going towards the sky. "So troublesome."_

_Her eyes narrowed, her hands going to her hips. "So annoying."_

_He looked at her in boredom. She responded with the same. They both sighed and turned their heads to the side._

_"Shikamaru Nara."_

_"Kagome Higurashi."_

_"Nice to meet you."_

~*~

_Kagome let out a scream as Naruto hit the tree beside her, blood running down from the wound in his stomach as he slid to the branch unconscious. She shook her head and clamped her teeth down on her tongue, making it bleed. Now was NOT the time to act like a cliché girl. She tore her gaze away from Naruto rather forcefully, turning towards the enemy with a snarl. She hated this. The man was only targeting Naruto. She needed to distract him, pull him away. Hopefully someone who actually MATTERED would find them soon._

_Her blue eyes spun silver as guttural words left her lips, far different from her usual ethereal voice. "What do you think you're doing?" _

_The Ninja almost dropped the kunai he was spinning in his hands at the sound of her voice. The grin on his face faltered before it came back. "Taking out the trash of course. Now step out of the way Higurashi, the Hokage wouldn't like it very much if I killed Ibiki's truth detector."_

_She hissed. "YOU are the only trash here."_

_The Ninja snarled at her and charged. "I won't take lip from a 9 year old, even IF she's from one of the most prominent clans in the village."_

_Kagome slid to the side and hopped calmly onto another branch. This was working well. He seemed the type who couldn't control himself when angry. Good, she could use this to her advantage. She swiftly turned back towards him, a pleasant smile forming on her lips as she watched him slide to a stop at the end of the branch, almost falling off. "And I won't take lip from a nobody ninja who can't even stay on his feet properly."_

_The Ninja turned to her and seemed ready to charge again. She frowned slightly as he stopped himself and stood up straight, a grin forming on his face. His eyes flickered to the side and she followed them. Her eyes widened in horror as he took off._

_"No!" She screamed as she lanced after him. She used her whole body and hit him in the side, right before he reached Naruto. She winced and he gasped in pain as she pushed him off the branch, her speed taking her with him._

_Kagome pushed the Ninja away from her right before her back hit a tree branch. She gave a cry as the branch cracked then broke, sending her tumbling down into another one. She felt her ribs crack as the met another branch and she rolled slightly before she fell off it, continuing her journey towards the ground. Her stomach heaved as it landed forcefully on a large one, the spindly twigs snapping and tearing through her clothes, creating scratches along her body. She closed her eyes tightly as she hit one last branch and sailed head first towards the ground, nothing left to slow her down._

_Kagome's breath left her as something pliable hit her in the side, taking her with it to the left. Her eyes opened wide when she felt her body vibrate as whoever grabbed her hit a tree branch and shot upwards. A soft croon resounding through her ears as something rested lightly on her stomach. Her eyes came into focused and she looked up at the person holding her as they hit another branch and rose again. She let out a sigh of relief, even as her ribs cracked in pain. "Kakashi."_

~*~

_Naruto winced as something hit his shoulder. Blood slowly leaked from a sizeable scratch. He moved it to make sure the bone wasn't bruised. "Geez Kagome. What happened to injury free practice?"_

_He heard a scoff from beside him and the branch shook slightly under the new weight. "Stupid, where doing actual __**training**__ here. What do you think would happen if you where against a real enemy? They'd purposefully miss just to save you from agony? Get real." A smirk formed on his lips. "And that wasn't Kagome. That was Neji... Loser."_

_Naruto snarled at him. "Shut-up bastard. I wasn't askin' you!"_

_Hinata laughed hesitantly as she lightly landed beside Sasuke. "Now, now-"_

_A voice he recognized as Neji's came from out of the trees surrounding them. "You guys. How do you plan to stay hidden if you can't even keep quiet?"_

_Naruto huffed crossing his arms and turning away from Sasuke. "I don't see why I have to be with Sasuke anyway. We OBVIOUSLY don't get along. It's pointless to stick us on the same team. Of COURSE were going to lose."_

_"STUPID!" Something smacked him in the back of the head._

_He knelt down and grabbed his head. "Oww, Kagome! You abuser! What the hell was that for?"_

_Kagome's voice floated up from behind him. "We're training here with the people we work the worst with, and as stated by yourself earlier you and Sasuke get along like me and green beans."_

_Neji's eyebrow rose from where he stood directly behind her. "You try to kill your green beans?"_

_Kagome tilted her head back so she could see him, and let a smile curl her lips. "Only when no one's looking."_

_Neji's hand rose to cover up a smile as Kagome moved her head back down to stare at her two friends as Naruto stomped his foot and pointed at them. "That makes no sense! You and Neji get along fine when training so why are you guys on a team!?"_

_Kagome's head tilted to the side, her eyes swirling as her hands came up to rest on her hips. "Because Neji, Hinata, and I work well with any pairing."_

_Sasuke sighed. "So, why then, is Hinata with us?"_

_Kagome raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms with a shrug. "She's the buffer, obviously."_

_Hinata's shoulders hunched as a mumble left her lips. "That's cruel Kagome."_

_Naruto's hand rose to cover his mouth as he turned his hand and whispered past Sasuke to her, "She is kind of cruel when she's training isn't she? And acting like a trainer when the only thing she's good at is long range combat. I bet if we were in an open field even if I was paired with Sasuke we could beat her no pro- Ow! AGAIN!? What are you throwing at me?" Naruto rubbed his head as he picked up what she threw at him, he blinked. "What... is this?"_

_"...Lychee fruit. Your breakfast."_

_Hinata jumped slightly as Naruto threw the fruit down on the ground shattering it, his whole continence turning dark. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"_

_Kagome raised an eyebrow, a serious look in her eyes though her lip twitched. "Well I'm not... kidding you I mean. Until you and Sasuke can work together BOTH of you will be stuck ONLY eating Lychee fruits."_

_Sasuke's hands fell from there folded position. "Now wait just a-"_

_Naruto blocked Sasuke. "What kind of punishment is that!?"_

_Sasuke shoved him away, his eye twitching furiously. "And why am I included in it?"_

_Naruto caught his balance from the shove and glared back at her. "You can't make me!"_

_"Well... it's an unexpected punishment of course. And because you're just as much a part of the problem as Naruto is, Sasuke. Or was it someone else calling him a loser and stupid? And I might not be able to make you, but the Hokage can and he thought it was a brilliant plan."_

_Sasuke ignored the last part and focused on the answer to his question. "You called him stupid too!"_

_Kagome's nose stuck up, making her look snobbish though mischief swirled her eyes. "That's because I'm his superior."_

_Naruto's voice rose up in a roar. "You ARE NOT!"_

_Neji rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh as Hinata continued to stare down at the shattered Lychee fruit. This was going to take forever._

~*~

_Kagome sat down in the plush chair offered to her by a ninja before he vanished only leaving puffs of smoke beside her. Her ponytail swung slightly as she tried to turn her nose away from the smoke. Kiyoshi hissed violently as his sensitive nose breathed in the fumes, he took off from her shoulder and slithered up to cling to the ceiling._

_"Don't you hate it when that happens?"_

_Kagome tilted her head to the side as she blinked at the man sitting in the desk in front of her. "Sir?"_

_The old man waved his hand around. "The smoke. Isn't good for the lungs I say."_

_Kagome nodded sagely. "Yeah, it is pretty annoying."_

_The Hokage leaned forward into his chair his lip twitching as he looked at the girl practically engulfed in the overly large comfy chair. "Don't you and Hinata have a solution for that?"_

_Kagome grinned before she shrugged. "It's a work in progress."_

_The Hokage nodded. Remembering the conversation he'd over heard. Kagome had been tired of the smoke and Hinata had pointed out that it wasn't very secretive if a ninja actually 'popped' into a place and smoke billowed about. Anyone within the area could hear the pop and smell the smoke if not see it. "I see."_

_A moment of silence filled the room before the Hokage spoke again. "Tea?"_

_Kagome eyed him. "What kind?"_

_He eyed her back. "What kind do you want?"_

_She smiled sweetly folding her hands in her lap. "What kind do you have?"_

_His face took on a blank look as his hands folded on the desk in front of him. "Lots of kinds."_

_Her smile stayed in place as she tilted her head "Which includes?"_

_The Hokage twitched. "Kagome. Every time..."_

_She sighed before she leaned back in her chair with a childish pout. "Fine then, peppermint."_

_The Hokage nodded and a ninja appeared and set it on the stand beside her chair before puffing back out. She picked it up and took a sip._

_The Hokage flipped through some papers, pretending to study them. "So... How's Naruto?"_

_Kagome's eyes narrowed as she put her cup down on the plate she was holding. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"_

_The Hokage looked out the window at his side. "He always gives me the same answer."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "And you think it's not the right answer?"_

_He looked at her. "I think he hides things from me."_

_She shrugged. "Perhaps he thinks you'll worry too much."_

_The Hokage laughed. "I won't worry myself into shirking my duties if that's what he thinks."_

_She tilted her head to the side. "Then tell him so."_

_He sighed, and watched as the Gekkou Suushuuka came into view before leaving again. "I doubt he'd give me the real answer even then."_

_She looked at the ceiling. "Maybe the answers he gives you are mostly true."_

_He looked at her curiously. "Oh?"_

_She picked her teacup back up swirling the tea inside. "He's alright. He only comes home once in awhile now with bruises and cuts. They heal fast enough, thanks to his treasure."_

_The Hokage was silent a minute before he spoke, still slightly perturbed by the fact that Kagome called the demon a 'treasure'. "Why don't you guys help him?"_

_She scoffed. "You know why. It's lessened now that he's learning to fight, has friends, and lives with my family. We stay with him as much as possible and although Naruto is happy for that, to know he has people who care, he's also angered by it. He... doesn't like feeling weak. No one does. So while we can stay with him most of the time, we can't stay with him all the time."_

_"Hmm..."_

_She watched the tea swirl in her cup, a sad look on her face. "It's not something where happy with. But... it's something we ALL have to live with."_

_The Hokage sighed. "I suppose your right... How's the tea."_

_A playful smile crossed her face. "It was better last time. There's not enough peppermint in it."_

_He snorted."That's because that's actual peppermint tea, not regular tea loaded with peppermint sticks."_

_She shrugged and took another sip. "My ways better."_

_He smiled at her. In some ways she was more than grown up and in others she was still a child. A rare mix, usually it was one or the other._

_He steepled his fingers and leaned forward. "I heard you've made a friend in one of the Kazekage's sons."_

_He watched as Kagome slowly pulled the glass away from her lips. A gaze he'd never seen before focused on him. Blank, unreadable eyes met his mildly surprised ones as a voice devoid of emotion left her lips. "What about him?"_

_He leaned back in his chair, a slight smile coming over his face. "Nothing." Ibiki was right. She was too perceptive. "Just curious. What's he like?"_

_She blinked slowly, the normal look entering her eyes again. "Like Naruto in many ways."_

_"Really?"_

_She smiled down into her cup. "Yes. But there also completely different. Would be surprised what a change of atmosphere could actually do to someone." She looked up at him. "But then again, maybe not."_

_His eyes narrowed. "Nothing I could say to that then."_

_Kagome stood from her chair placing her cup back on the table before she gave a slight bow; Kiyoshi stopped his wondering and came to rest lightly on her shoulder after she raised herself. "If you don't mind Hokage, I have to be going. Neji has some shopping he needs to do, new gear. I want to help him pick it out."_

_He nodded and she walked to the door before she paused. "Hokage..."_

_He looked at her back. "Yes?"_

_"I won't use him. So don't ask me too."_

_He smiled. "I realized that."_

_She nodded and turned her head sideways to give him a grin. "I know you did. Just thought I'd voice it."_

_Sarutobi shook his head and gave a light laugh. That girl's personality reminded him of a broken mood ring he'd had once. Damn thing could never stay on one color._

~*~

_Silver sparkled as Kagome's blue eyes surveyed her current area of residence. Her legs kicked against the bench she sat on in the cozy upper class restaurant with her friends, earning funny looks from the other occupants for their training attire. Her chin rested on her hand as she surveyed the people, who awkwardly evaded her gaze. "So, how was everyone's day?"_

_An uncomfortable silence followed._

_Kagome blinked at the silence, and turned towards her friends in surprise. "Not that good, huh?"_

_Whitish eyes looked down. "...M-My father yelled at me again."_

_Blonde hair drooped more than usual. "...We didn't go to the ramen shop like usual."_

_A black eye twitched. "..."_

_Long brown hair ruffled as a sigh escaped the owner. "...I met my teammates today."_

_Three sets of eyes landed on Neji, who's gaze was set on glaring at the people staring at them._

_Kagome blinked, her feet stopped there pounding on the cushioned bench as she looked past Sasuke to focus on him. "Really? Then why do you look so down?"_

_Naruto tilted his head to the side, before he winced as his bruised jaw cracked. He's gotten in another tiff with some angry villagers. "If I had teammates I'd be overjoyed. I mean, I can't WAIT to get mine."_

_Sasuke snorted and folded his arms. "Stop talking about them like there ITEMS Naruto."_

_Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, to which he received a roll of the eyes. "So mature."_

_Naruto twitched and glared at him. "What can I say? 10 year old maturity runs in the family."_

_Sasuke smirked. "Impressive Naruto. I wasn't expecting something like __**that**__ to come from some__**thing**__ like you."_

_Hinata held up her hands in a placating gesture as Naruto started to stand. "N-Now, now-"_

_Kagome glared at them. "Yeah, this was about Neji. NOT about you guys."_

_Neji gave a rare playful smile focusing back on his friends. "Yeah, thanks for stealing my spotlight."_

_Kagome glanced at him with a smile, mischief lighting her face. "Let me rephrase that. This was about Neji's __**teammates**__."_

_Neji rolled his eyes, if it had been anyone else a huff would have followed. "Ha-ha."_

_Hinata spoke up in a rare (and increasing) show of courage. "S-So... What's wrong with them?"_

_Neji took up the same position Kagome had started out with, with a sigh. "There...just... I don't know... WEIRD."_

_Silence accompanied his sentence, but didn't stay at the table for long. Laughter erupted as people turned to look at them with aghast expression._

_Neji's eye twitched. "It's not funny."_

_Hinata wiped tears away from her eyes as Sasuke looked down at the table, his lip twitching. Naruto ended up speaking his voice coming out in a wheeze as he tried to catch his breath. "Yes it is."_

_Neji sighed again. Talking to them really wasn't worth it._

_Kagome's foot swung out nonchalantly and hit Naruto who sat across from her. His head hit the table as he unconsciously reached for his bruised shin. He cursed and diverted his hands up to his forehead. Kagome looked past Sasuke, so she could see Neji, ignoring Naruto's glare. "So, what are they like?"_

_"Well, it's like this..."_

~*~

_Kagome tilted her head to the side as she looked over the boys shoulder as his hand wisped across the painting sitting on a pedestal in front of him. As his hand continued to flow in different patterns, blank white turned into fantasy forests, imaginary image's taking form on canvas. Kagome would admit that the art itself was beautiful. Unfortunately it was lacking._

_"What do you want?" The boy asked, his voice bland of any emotions, as his hand continued to snake across the canvas._

_A smile tilted the corner of her lips. "Just looking."_

_He sneered, the only emotion he'd shone since she stood there. "Admiring it are you?"_

_Kagome shrugged. "Not really. It's rather ugly."_

_The boy stopped painting, his hand freezing in a curved position. He slowly turned to look at her, his face as blank as his voice. "What?"_

_She looked down at him. Her face and voice as blank as his, her iridescent crystal eyes emotionless. "It's missing something all artists should have, which leaves it ugly."_

_She turned and started to walk away, she heard something tumble and a hand grabbed her arm. She jerked her head around and stared into black eyes, an emotion that hadn't entered them in years, floating in there darkness. "What's missing?"_

_She tilted her head back, her eyes showing an inner sadness she wasn't showing. "What you're feeling."_

~*~

_"Naruto, you freak! Get back here! I'm going to kill you!"_

_"It was only a peck on the cheek!"_

_"AAARGGGH!"_

_Kagome paused in licking her ice cream as the voices reached her ears, what in the...? Someone slammed into her arm before they continued their mad dash past her. Her ice-cream went careening out of her hand as she spun backwards into Sasuke, who, though surprised, managed to steady her without either of them falling to the ground. She watched in horror (and Sasuke in amusement) as her ice cream arched through the air before splattering all over the person chasing there vibrant friend._

_She winced as the green mint slopped through the bubblegum hair and down the face, the cone going down more rapidly to plop onto the ground. Her misty eyes widened as the ice cream covered girl raised her hand and slowly slid it down her face, before pulling it away and staring at it in shock._

_Kagome let out a whimper, clutching tightly to the boy beside her. "My ice cream."_

_Sasuke patted her back, though the amused smirk still held his face. "Don't worry; I'm sure Naruto will buy you a new one."_

_Sakura froze as she heard that voice; she turned to the side and sure enough spotted Sasuke, Higurashi clinging to him like a complete girl as she looked back at her in horror. Her face flamed in embarrassment as she realized what she must have looked like. "Sa-Sasuke. H-How are you?"_

_She watched as his eyebrow rose slowly. "Thoroughly amused."_

_A mortified look took over as his unabashed words reached her, and her lower lip wobbled. She glared at Higurashi. "This is all YOUR fault."_

_Kagome's mouth fell open. "No it's not! Naruto ran into me!"_

_"But it was your ice cream!"_

_"That NARUTO knocked from my hands. The same Naruto YOU where chasing. NONE of this would have happened if you hadn't been chasing him!"_

_Sakura's hand flew towards where Naruto had exited the scene. "I was chasing him for a reason!"_

_Kagome's foot hit the ground in one of her rare temper tantrums. "I don't care! I want my ice cream back!"_

_Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, if I could pull it all out of my hair I'd give it back."_

_Kagome's eye twitched. "It's no good anymore! You-"_

_Sasuke bumped his shoulder against hers getting bored with the conversation, before he started to walk away, hands in his pockets. "Come on, I'll get you a new one, I doubt will see Naruto for the rest of the day."_

_Sakura's arms fell to the side as she gaped at him. Did he not care that she was covered in Ice cream? He was just going to walk away without helping her?_

_Kagome ran after him, silky hair swinging as her eyes sparkled. "Mint?"_

_He shrugged, not bothering to look back at the dairy covered girl. "Whatever."_

_Apparently, he was._

~*~

_"Crazy old hag."_

_Hinata laughed as Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Really? You'd actually call that lady a crazy hag?"_

_Sai continued to examine the lady Kagome had pointed at. "I don't think she's to stable."_

_Kagome's head tilted to the side as she and Hinata examined the lady too. She had her purse strung over one hand as her light hair shined in the sun and her eyes sparkled beautifully as she laughed along with the store vendor she was purchasing fruits from. The same fruit vendor Kagome got her supply of fruits from (Named Dr. Pawpaw, the doctor of all things fruity). Hinata's voice broke the silence. "She looks pretty stable."_

_Sai shrugged, gray eyes dull, as a little kid scampered past him. "Looks can be deceiving."_

_Kagome snickered. "Like your look, right?"_

_Sai's completely blank face and equally blank voice answered her. "What about me is deceiving?"_

_Kagome's lip wobbled before she laughed. "I'm sorry! I could help it. You're face is just so..."_

_Sai blinked slowly. "I don't see why you're laughing. I have a handsome face."_

_Kagome continued to laugh harder as Hinata spoke up. "I don't think that's what Kagome was talking about."_

_"Then what is she talking about? You're in are way old man."_

_Kagome's head shot up. "Sai! That's rude! Don't..." Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the man. "Oh... It's you." Her head turned towards the side, "Never mind."_

_Hinata's hand fisted her shirt sleeve. "F-Father. G-Good to s-see y-ou."_

_Her father, Hiashi's glare turned from Kagome to her. "What are you doing?"_

_Hinata looked down. "I-I'm-"_

_Hiashi's glare heightened. "What have I told you about hanging out with her kind?"_

_Kagome's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed dangerously. "So, along with being a terror on her mentality and a barricade for any form of fighting augmentation, you've also decided she's better off without friends?"_

_Hiashi turned his glare back to her. "I think she's better off without you."_

_Kagome's arms crossed. "And I think that's for her to decide."_

_Hiashi's voice came out in a hiss. "I am her parent."_

_Kagome scoffed. "Obviously not a very good one."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_She moved to the side and spread her arm out, clearing a path, her eyes never leaving his. "By all means, your excused."_

_Sai's blank eyes looked between them as Hinata's hand tightened on her shirt sleeve. "Kagome..."_

_Kagome looked at Hinata before looking at the people stopping to stare. She sighed, her hand falling to her side. She turned back to the man standing in front of them. She winced as her brain caught up with her mouth. She had to fix this, she had to be nice to him, Hinata was going to be the one to suffer from it, she lived with him. Her voice was slightly unstable as she forced it out of her mouth. "Please excuse my rude behavior. I haven't been in a good mood lately. All we were doing was shopping for clothes for the new school year. That should be acceptable right...sir."_

_Hiashi, also noticing the people stopping gave a curt nod, though the glare never left his face. "Fine. Hinata, I will see you when you get home." _

_He stalked off the scene, leaving the three children to stand in silence._

_Kagome glanced worriedly at Hinata. Wondering if she was going to be ok when she got home. Her only girl best friend looked positively frightened._

_"...It could have been worse. I could have called him a pansy ass."_

_Kagome sighed though she smiled as Hinata let out a giggle. "Thanks for that boost in moral support there Sai."_

_He shrugged eyes unblinking as he set off down the street. "I do the best I can."_

~*~

_"Umm... Let's see. I suppose I'll have... err... hmmm..."_

_Sasuke twitched, coal eyes narrowing in on his target. "Kagome."_

_She tilted her head to the side, away from the large menu behind the chef's head. "Yes?"_

_Sasuke's head slowly turned towards the girl sitting in the stool beside him. "It's a RAMEN shop."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah... So? Why the statement of obviousness?"_

_Sasuke sighed. "It's only Ramen. Just pick one."_

_Naruto leaned forward in his stool so he could glare at Sasuke past Neji and Kagome. "Hey, Hey, Hey. Don't diss the Ramen. That's like...dissing the higher powers."_

_Sasuke scoffed. "It is not, you reject."_

_Naruto's eye twitched as he continued to glare at him, Kiyoshi's soft croons from his shoulder not dimming his rising anger. "Is too!"_

_Sasuke crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. "Idiot."_

_Naruto's hand slammed against the table as he stood up, Kiyoshi jumping off of his shoulder for a safer perch on Sai. "Don't call me that bastard!"_

_Hinata winced from beside Sai, who continued to act like he was there by himself. "P-Please calm down. Both of you."_

_Sasuke looked to the side. "Hn."_

_Naruto sat down. "Feh!"_

_Kagome thumped her fist into her open hand. "Ahh!"_

_They all jumped. Neji looked towards Kagome."What is it?"_

_"I'll have Teriyaki, sir."_

~*~

_Kagome's head snapped to the side, blood welling up in her mouth. She heard Naruto snarl behind her and Sasuke yell her name from across the room. She could JUST hear what he was thinking; WHY did I have sit on the other side of the room again?_

_She moved her head back and winced, spitting out the blood in her mouth._

_She heard Hinata's gasp next. "K-Kiba!"_

_She closed her eyes, wincing slightly as Hinata tried to check her cheek. She'd get a bruise for sure. Her voice came out in a whisper. "Was that REALLY necessary?"_

_Kiba took a step back. "Sh-Shutup Higurashi! It's your fault! You're the one that stepped in the way!" He looked at Naruto behind her. "What, have to have a girl stand up for you!?"_

_"Kiba! Behind you!"_

_Kiba just barely had enough time to spin around before he hit one of the desks behind him with a yelp as a body slammed into him. Kagome's eyes widened as the two bodies skidded across the desk and fell onto the floor in a tangle of limbs. "Sasuke! What the-"_

_A blur shot past her and jumped in. "Hey Sasuke! Kiba's min! Get your own target!"_

_Kagome shook her head. "NO! There will be no targeting! We're all going to get into trou-umph." Kagome's words ended as she was pushed to the side roughly, the class successfully erupting into chaos as almost everybody joined the fight. Her ribs hit the corner of a desk and jolted her forward from the impact, slamming her into another desk before she fell to the floor with a groan. She shook her head with a wince before looking up. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Hinata accidently punch someone in the face. If it where any other time she would have been laughing as Hinata bent down and tried to apologize. She grabbed onto the desk in front of her and heaved herself up, balancing heavily on it to keep from falling._

_Why did these things always have to happen to her?_

_She got a face full of pink hair as a body slammed into her desk, almost causing her to lose her balance. Angry lime eyes glared at her. "Higurashi! You started this so stop it! Oh no! Sasuke's face!"_

_She huffed trying to get air back in her lungs as she rolled her eyes. Really? They were like...10 and 1/2 years old. How could you possibly become so obsessed with someone at 10 and 1/2 years old when puberty hadn't even hit yet? She felt sorry for her friend when it actually did, his stalkers would be even worse._

_She wheezed. "If you hadn't noticed Sakura I tried. Then I got hit in the side, hit a desk, smashed my other side, rebounded and hit another desk, smashing my stomach and then fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap. Now I'm trying to catch my breath. YOU do something, your still un-winded aren't you? Oh, Look at that. Never mind, no need for you. Ino's already wading her way towards Sasuke. I bet he'll thank her tremendously for the helping hand."_

_Sakura spun around and sure enough there was Ino pulling the hair of someone who'd grabbed Sasuke from behind. She gave a frustrated scream directed at Ino and plowed into the mess, fists swinging._

_Sorry Sasuke, but some sacrifices where necessary for Kagome's greater good._

_She finally managed to pull herself to her feet, testing her ribs out as she pushed her long black hair out of her face. She 'hmphed' at the crowd before looking around, spotting two of the only people she was positive would never join in on something like this. She made her way up the stairs heavily before throwing herself into a seat next to the two in the very back row._

_Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Not going to save your friends?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders as she slouched in her seat. "Hey, I tried, I failed. I'm willing to live with that guilt."_

_Shikamaru snorted. "No, you just don't want to get in trouble when Iruka enters the room."_

_She grinned playfully at him. "Why Shikamaru, whatever gave you that idea?"_

_"Your previous statement before you where slammed into the side of a desk like a ping-pong ball."_

_Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she rubbed her side. "Yeah, I didn't think I'd bounce like that either."_

_"What in the world is going on in here!?"_

_Kagome head snapped to the front as she raised her hand immediately, an expression of innocence resting on her face as her big light blue eyes widened. An eyebrow was raised as angry eyes landed on her and she lowered her hand. "Iruka-sensei. I saw everything. Kiba started it."_

_Iruka's angry eyes landed on Kiba, who had frozen in the middle of a hair grabbing contest with Ino. "Kiba! What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_He gaped like a fish for a minute before his anger took over. "How can you believe her? She's in on it to!"_

_"I don't see her pulling the hair out of another person's skull. In fact, I don't see her acting like a complete moron at all. As far as I'm concerned the only smart people in this classroom are those three up there!"_

_Kagome's merry eyes landed on the two beside her. "And Walla! The Fighting has stopped. My revenge on Kiba guaranteed. And I didn't have to punch anyone either."_

~*~

_Black hair swung from side to side. "What are you doing here?"_

_"It's peaceful. At this place."_

_"I suppose so." She tilted her head to the side, her blue eyes becoming lighter, as she examined the giant rock. "I wouldn't exactly call it ideal."_

_His insouciant tone was a question to her statement. "Hmm, Really?"_

_She tilted her head back unseeing eyes looking at the darkening sky. "This path. That path. The right path. The wrong path. The one more walked. The one less traveled. They are all different. Nothing is what it seems. Everything will change. The future is many, just like the choices we make."_

_He pulled his startled eyes away from the grave and looked at her. "What?"_

_Silver eyes looked through him. "Was the path you chose... the one you wanted?"_

_His eyes widened before they closed a light laugh left his covered mouth. "I can't change it now even if I wanted to, can I?"_

_She was quite a moment. "The past does not differ. It is steady. Never changing. Always the same. A stone to steady you." She looked past him. "Like the memories you so cling too." She looked back at him. "To change is in a human's nature, yet you refuse to let your memories drift. Refuse to let the present carve out a new flow. Remembering is an honor for those who have fallen. Guilt is refusal to see what they've accomplished with their sacrifice. A dishonor to them and their path." She looked at him. Her eyes focusing. "Would they like what you have become?"_

_There was silence before the mask he wore moved. "No. Probably not."_

_"Then yes, you can change your future. Using their memories as your river, and not your rock."_

* * *

**A/N:** Alright there you go people. Sorry it took so long. Hopefully the next chapter will delve more deeply into Kagome's family and the land they live in. But I don't know. I'm still deciding if I want to wait until they get older. We'll see. Also I put this up as fast as possible so any mistakes won't be fixed until later when I go through it again.

I know some people are probably wondering why Kagome's personality differs so greatly in some scenes compared to other. I was trying to show that she wasn't all seriousness. While that is part of her personality it's just a portion of it. For the most part she's still a kid, though at times it wouldn't seem like it. And the one thing I liked about Kagome from Inuyasha is despite everything she saw, all the murdering and that she didn't become all serious, or completely depressed. She was still technically a happy-go-lucky person. Not a lot of people could do that, so I liked how her character was.

Oh, right I forgot to put this in the last chapter. **Who do you want her to end up with?** **Review** to tell me, or if you want you can **e-mail** me or just send me a **message** with who you want, any of the three will work.


End file.
